Thermoplastic polyester elastomer (TPEE) is a polymer material having an elasticity recovery property at room temperature, which is similar to that of conventional vulcanized rubber. In addition, the TPEE can be plasticized at a high temperature in a formation process utilizing general equipment. While the TPEE can be plasticized by heat, it is also called a thermoplastic elastomer. TPEE is a linear block copolymer of a crystalline hard-segment polyester such as polybutylene terephthalate (PBT)/polyethylene terephthalate (PET) and an amorphous soft-segment such as aliphatic polyester or polyether. The TPEE includes the following properties and process technologies: (1) high thermal resistance, high withstand load, and high elasticity recovery, (2) high alternating fatigue properties and toughness, (3) low-temperature flexibility being higher than that of thermoplastic polyurethane (TPU), and (4) high oil/drug/chemical solvent resistance. The TPEE has the following processing characteristics: it can be processed using standard equipment and skills for thermoplastic plastic, e.g. extrusion, injection, blow molding, or the like. Because the TPEE can be used to produce rubber products without vulcanization, it eliminates the vulcanization step, reduce the investment, lowers the energy consumed, simplifies the technology, shortens the work cycle, enhances production efficiency, and lowers the processing cost. The scraps of TPEE can be recycled to save on resources for environmental protection.
In general, the TPEE should simultaneously have a low melting index and a high crystallization temperature. The low melting index is equal to a high melting strength, and therefore the TPEE can easily be extruded, blow molded, and the like. The high crystallization temperature may shorten the time required for processing of the TPEE. Conventional TEPPs only have either a low melting index or a high crystallization temperature, but not both.
Accordingly, a novel monomer composition and/or a novel process for a TPEE simultaneously having low melting index and high crystallization temperature are called.